customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Will of the Machines
The '''Will of the Machines '''is a concept appearing in stories written by JackieFuChan616. It directly relates to the Machine Empire, and it's desire for machines to rule that has influenced various characters. History Originally, the Machine Empire ruled over Timeline 527, having destroyed all semblance of life that existed. Ultimately, this was detected by the Zexal Guardians and they decided to send the Spirit of a Hero back in time to avert the disaster in a new Timeline. However, the machines caught on to the break in the Timestream and sent a probe to capture the spirit and destroy it. However, the spirit left the Timestream before it could be captured and the probe was instead send back thousands of years earlier with it's new mission being to ensure the Machine Empire's existence in any way. This aim to survive became known as the Will of the Machines. Over the next several millennia, it wandered aimlessly in space being drawn towards planets with civilizations advanced enough to understand its transmissions. At some point, it managed to form the Machine Empire on Obstergo's Homeworld which lasted for 5000 years before being overthrown. Centuries later, the machines were reactivated by the Founders of Obstergo and the Will of the Machines was transferred into them and their followers causing them to become power hungry and maniacal with a desire to conquer the universe using advanced technology. Eventually, the Will of the Machines drove them to launch a massive attack on the entire universe thousands of years later. When they had lost too many forces, they decided to travel back in time creating Timeline 673-A and nearly succeeded in reestablishing the machines' dominance before being defeated. After Timeline 673-B was created, Obstergo was destroyed. This ended the Will temporarily for the timeline. In the original version of Timeline 673-B, after the Perfectionist had destroyed all life in the universe and laid dormant for 5000 years, the Probe found his ship and transmitted him the data necessary to finish the Sphere Field program. It also warped his mind turning him into a power hungry being known as End with a desire to become the most omnipotent being in all of existence. The probe had spread the Will of the Machines onto a new being and it was carried back in time when End traveled back with the Sphere unattached. Arriving back in time caused the future probe to merge with its present counterpart to avoid a feedback loop doubling in power. End attached it to himself, but after John Mercury Master sacrificed himself to destroy him, the last of the Machine Empire as well as the Will of the Machines was wiped out forever. Conception and Creation The Will of the Machines was one of the last additions to the series, and the last major retroactive addition to the series, conceived during the creation of End's backstory. It was added in as a way to give the series a definitive ending as this would essentially wrap up everything that had started the series in the first place. Trivia * The idea of machines spreading their will onto other beings was inspired by the idea of a virus that infects others even after death, spreading it along until every last trace of it is truly eradicated. * The Will of the Machines similar to the Obstergo Curse, with both being created by the Machine Empire and spread through Obstergo. Category:Machines Category:Alternate Universes